The Greatest Adventure in the History of the World
by PJOKCHG
Summary: It seemed like a normal day for Coconut and friends, until something terrible happens. Honey goes missing! With all the adventures, romances, mysteries, and comedies, can Coconut and friends find Honey before it's too late? A story about the American Girl Pets.


**_Before you read, Meet the Characters!_** Disclaimer~ I don't own any of these characters.**  
**

**Coconut: A cuddly, loyal, and adventurous West Highland Terrier**

**Licorice: A ****curious, yet cautious, and very glamorous ****American Longhair**

**Honey: A playful, cheerful, and sporty Golden retriever**

**Sugar: A Sweet, smart, and spunky Yorkshire terrier**

**Ginger: A Loving, creative Calico **

**Pepper: A Peppy, bouncy, and full of life husky **

**Praline: A Gentle, considerate, & peaceful Tabby **

**Chocolate Chip: An Energetic, friendly, and gentle Chocolate lab**

**Coconut **

When I was a pup, I heard all sorts of stories. Romance, adventure, mystery, horror, and others I can't seem to put my paw on. [Yes, Licorice, I lost track after I was twelve months, stop rubbing it in!] This story, my dear reader, is a mix of all these stories. That's impossible you say? [Shut up, Ginger!] Well, I'll tell you what, if you think it's impossible, then how can you talk to me? Yeah, what's impossible now? [Fine, Honey.] Ah, anyways, back to the story.

It was a quiet, peaceful Saturday morning. I was busy hiding Jenny, my owner's slippers, when suddenly; I heard a loud, screeching noise. "That's impossible," I thought. "Trash day was yesterday!" I quickly dropped the shoe and ran outside. Once outside, I could see a moving van. I could tell it was a moving van, because papa always told me about them. I watched as three little boys and three little girls ran out of the car parked next to the van. To my surprise, a giant lab jumped out as well. I knew what to then. I howled as loud as smoke detector would. I waited for the signal. Then, I heard it! My best friends howl, telling me to meet at the rock. I took my mark, and then burst! Like a bubble. I knew not to stop until I got there.

Once at the rock, a number of my besties were there, Pepper, Praline, Ginger, Sugar, Honey, and my favorite best friend in the entire world of the United States,Licorice. They were all talking about why I brought them here. "Order on the rock, order on the rock!" Licorice told. Everyone was silent. "Coconut, whenever you're ready." Licorice said. "Thanks, okay, people, I have brought you here to tell you that new neighbors moved in across the street, and they have a lab. Pretty cool, hu?" Some of the gang seemed puzzled. "A lab? As in those mad scientist labs that we see on T.V.?" Pepper asked. I wanted to hit my head on the rock. "No! _Lab_rador Retriever!" Pepper finally understood. "Oh! Why didn't you say that before?" Again, I wanted to hit my head on the rock. My ears lifted when I heard Honey giggle. This wasn't her regular giggle, my dear reader. This is what is called her _love giggle_. Honey has had a crush on Pepper ever since we all were pups and kittens. Boy do I hate that giggle. Anyway, so where was I, oh yes! Honey giggled. "Oh, Honey, when are you going to realize that he's not into you?" I thought. Finally, I felt a paw on my shoulder. I looked up to find Licorice comforting me. "Hey, Coconut, I think I can take it from here. You go and talk to the new kid, okay?" I weakly nodded, then stood up, and ran back home.

Once back, I saw the new kid on his back, like he (or she) had a huge itch that they couldn't seem to reach. I bravely crossed the street to the sidewalk. The new kid was still on their back, rubbing back and forth. "Nice day, eh?" I asked. The new kid lifted their head. "Yeah, nice day." She said. "Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm your loyal and very cuddly helper, Coconut, and you are?" The new kid finally got up on all fours. "I'm Chocolate Chip, but you can call me Cocoa." She smiled. I couldn't help but to smile too. "So, Cocoa, you want to join our Cats and Dogs only club? It's a lot of fun!" I asked. Cocoa's eyes grew huge, like she was begging for a steak. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course!" She started jumping about. "I knew you wouldn't refuse." I whispered.

**Coconut: _"What? That's all you're gonna post?"_**

**__Author: _"For now."_  
**

**__Licorice: _"But, what about the adventure? The romance? The mystery? Don't you want to add that in?"_  
**

**__Author: _"Not right now. I need to hear what the people say."_**

**__Coconut and Licorice: _"How do they do that?"_  
**

**__Author: _"Please readers, read and review!"_**

**__Coconut: "_Yes, please review! I NEED TO CONTINUE THE STORY!"_  
**

**__Author: _"Coconut! Get off my computer!"_  
**

**__Coconut: _"READ AND REVIEW! QUICK! BEFORE THE AUTHOR THROWS ME IN THE DOG HOUSE!"_**


End file.
